The Exciting Journey of Pokemon!
by Dragonheart021
Summary: This is a journey like no other so sit down, relax, and start reading!
1. Prologue

The Prologue of Beginning Stuff

Welcome to the world of Pokemon! If you are wondering what the heck a Pokemon is, I am gonna tell you the basic things you need to know, so hang tight, grab a bowl of popcorn, calm your horses, save the world, and enjoy the show.

Anyway, Pokemon are special creatures that help aid people in real life situations and battles called Pokemon Trainers. Tamed Pokemon may be kind & loyal to you if you're good to them, but if you are inexperienced with the whole system or hate your Pokemon with a passion, you may have some difficulties when letting them fight; your Pokemon might start ignoring you or sleeping in battle like the jerks they are! Also, wild Pokemon pretty much hate Trainers most of the time and will attack your team of 6 Pokemon because of how jealous they are about the luxuries they don't get. (Makes you feel bad, but you can only have 6 on your team at a time.)

But I am getting off topic. Pokemon live all over the world in different regions that are nowhere near or close to where we are; let's just say they live in their own little world. They live on land, in the waters, in the air, everywhere! (Haha, see what I did there? I RHYMED!) They're also in places like luscious forests; deep, abandoned caves; dry, dry deserts; frigid, tall mountains; and boiling hot volcanoes!

But now that you know more about Pokemon and where they live, let's get on to the tale of a wondrous adventure filled with hopes and dreams as well as trouble, mystery, and friendships that stretch for miles on end! For this is the fantastic world of Pokemon!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm sorry by how slow it is going; school is getting in the way as well as field trips. Well, I only have 19 more days till freedom, so just hang on while I take up the spare time by making more chapters and eating some dynamite.

Chapter 1: Press START

This journey takes place in a small town called Ledona in a large region called Kansai. This region is so large it holds most of the Pokemon and others from different regions that come live or migrate here.

Anyway, our story begins with a girl of the age of 10 just beginning her journey all over this region! Her name is Bisayla. She's a spirited little girl with a wild imagination that spread halfway across the world! (She also loves Water and Grass Pokemon!)

Today is the start of her long journey across Kansai that she has waited for (in her case forever) 10 years to begin with her childhood friend, Shadow, who always spooked her from behind (huh, hence the name Shadow).

It's only 5:56 A.M. and we see our character up and about packing things that she thought she will need. (Our heroine actually wanting to get up really early? Hmm, I wonder if she is too overexcited because she still has a few hours left!) Her wavy hair was a reddish/brown; long enough to go down the middle of her back. She also had long side bangs that barely covered up her right eye, which was a milk chocolate brown.

"Let's see... I have 10 Potions that my sister gave me..." She said, deep in thought. (When Bisayla was 5 she lost her parents to a legendary Pokemon called Ho-Oh that went on a rampage because its forest was being destroyed by the folks of Ledona, so now her sister works at the local gym called the Rosvita Gym. It's a Grass type and the 3rd Gym she would have to face for the Forest Badge. You see, Trainers can challenge Gym Leaders to get Badges. These Badges help Trainers enter the Pokemon League where they can face the Champion of the region in an epic battle of awesomeness.) "I'm gonna get my Poke Balls from Professor Pine along with my first Pokemon. Alright, I'm done! Now time to dress!"

She put on a purple V neck shirt with a blue design that looked like a flame from a Charizard.

Cargo shorts that streaked purple, green, and blue along with purple socks.

Tennis shoes that had a purple tongue and shoelaces and the rest being blue with a green pattern that looked like leaves. (Her favorite colors are purple, green, and blue in case you couldn't tell. Well, it's pretty hard not to now, but still.)

Her blue book bag with her sister's Gym symbol (A Venasuar's flower) in green.

And to top it all off, she put on a purple hairband to make her hair into a ponytail.

She then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth so that she wouldn't be dragged back upstairs by her sister's Grass pokemon. When she was all done, she raced down the stairs and into the kitchen to see her sister there drinking tea and reading the mail. She looked up when she saw her little sister barge into the room.

"You know you still have some time left, Bisayla! It's only 7:35! Take your time." She replied going back into reading the mail.

"Well I can't wait! I'm too excited to get my first Pokemon!"

"Alright, then I gotta go to the Gym. Maybe someday I'll see you there and battle you."

"Ok, see you later, Emerald! Good luck!"

Her sister got up from the table and walked over to her little sister and hugged her.

"I know how it feels. I felt the same when I first got my Pokemon." She said while hugging Bisayla. "Just be safe and don't go into the forest if you don't have a Pokemon, okay? Even if Shadow tells you to. Also, remember to use your Potions if your Pokemon are injured."

"Okay, okay I get it!" Bisayla replied trying to squirm away from her sister's grasp.

"Alright, just be safe."

Her sister then let go and walked to the door and when Emerald opened it, she looked back and waved goodbye and then left on a green bike.

When Bisayla was alone, she then squirmed with joy and jumped in the air before running out the door to Professor Pine's lab to get her first Pokemon.


End file.
